Into the Night
by nickelbackluver1313
Summary: My interpetation of the song by Chad Kroeger and Santana.


**OKay, here is my second one-shot to the song Into the Night by Santana Featuring Chad Kroeger. Enjoy!**

I was walking into my brother's bar, and it was thumping with music. I looked around, and sat myself at the bar. My life has been going down hill ever since I've gotten to college. I placed my head in my hands, and brushed them threw and threw my jet-black hair. My hair had gotten darker when I had gotten older. When I was younger I had the lightest hair out of my family. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and there was Bruce my big brother. He was built heavily, but he was all muscle.

"Hey, how you doin' bro?" Bruce asked.

"Stressful Brucey, and strangely... lonely." I said in monotone. He tapped me again, and pointed in the direction of the dance floor. There was a dark haired lady with a midnight blue dress. The dress had a v-neck in the valley of her breasts, and it stuck to every curve of her body. She flipped her hair out of her face, and our eyes met. Her eyes where a light hazel while mine striking blue. She grinned, and then another guy came up behind her. He grabbed her hips, and place her in front of him while swaying them back-and-forth. The guy had a smug grin of victory. He smiled at every guy, and went back to admiring that alluring creature in front of him. I looked back at Bruce he had a star struck face on him, and he then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Man, that broad got some stuff." He laughed.

"Brucey let me sing. I think I can get this one." I said, and the beauty looked back at me from the circle of guys that were surrounding her.

"Alright, if you get her in bed tonight I owe you my bar." Bruce smirked. He loved gambling, and he was making the stakes high.

"Okay give me the microphone, and I will win her heart." I spat back at him. He reached under the bar, and grabbed an extra microphone. He turned it on, and winked at me before cutting the music. There was complains on the music being taken off. The beauty look up at the stage, and looked me in the eyes again.

"I need a Spanish taste to this ok? Just play out the guitar, and try to sync with me after awhile." I told the band. They nodded, and tuned their instruments. I took my place at center stage, and looked around before starting.

_"Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang."_ I sang to the crowd in a mesmerizing voice to capture their attention. I climbed down the steps, and stopped at the bottom.

_"A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
and we danced on into the night."_ I belted to the crowd while throwing my hands in the air. I stalked out into the crowd slowly looking for the one I wanted to really be with.

_"Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night."_ I stopped to brush a girls cheek with my hand, and kissed her hand to cause affect. I looked up, and saw the angel staring at my performance. I turned around quickly to blast out the chorus of A-yo-a's. I then turned my direction back to her. A guitar solo came, and I took this chance to get over to addicting woman. With every step my heart beat faster, and faster till I was standing at least 5 feet away.

_"Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang."_ I sung as I slowly strutted to the angel, and I was standing in front of her. She put her hands on my shoulders, and I started to cha-cha back-and-forth very fast.

_"A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night."_ I finished. I stopped the cha-cha, and she kept the same pace with me. She stopped too, and she looked up at me with those hazel eyes. She took the microphone from me, and gave it to Bruce who was next to me. She got closer to my ear, and whispered with the most seductive voice I would ever hear in my lifetime.

"Let's get out of here, Sinor." She took my hand, and when we reached the door all thoughts left my mind.

**So? How was that? I like doing little one-shots to my favorite songs. I think i might do another one soon. Remember to comment!**


End file.
